


live for today (we'll dream tomorrow)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>jumping off cliffs, opening our arms and hoping to fly  / running around the same old track  / never getting any closer, but we never look back</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	live for today (we'll dream tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday kiss for [](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/)**sleepish**.

They're seventeen and eighteen, young and reckless with nothing to lose and everything to gain. It's summer and the whole world is turning blue and gold, theirs to take, if they want. They do. They will.

There are four weeks in the palms of their hands, four weeks to escape into, no plan, no destination, just each other. It's a last chance to see each other every day before they have to come home and pack, come home and separate, different colleges, different courses, different lives, but they'll always have this summer. It's easy to decide what to do. They stab a pin into a map, pick a cliff and jump off it together, hand in hand, screaming all the way down until they hit the big, wide world and take off running.

Jaejoong kisses Yoochun for the first time on a beach hundreds of miles and two time zones from their homes. It's twilight, the beach's the next best thing to deserted; it feels like the start of something, like everything's possible if they just reach out their hand to take it. The flash of Yunho's camera startles them apart and they stare for a second, rabbits in headlights before they tackle Yunho to the sand and take turns kissing him breathless, first times all round. Anything's possible.

They don't think about tomorrow, next week, next month. There's no time. Two steps forward, and who gives a damn about what's behind? They're too busy living, here and now. This.


End file.
